Lines of Power
City Center You are standing in the midst of one of the great cities of the Hutts. Nearby looms a massive white building lined with statues of corpulent Hutt forms, the meeting hall of the Council of Ancients, where the great Hutt clans gather to oversee their world. Across the street from the Council chambers is a low, dingy looking building with a low platform like a stage set in front of it, where various lifeforms are paraded before representatives of the wealthier Hutts in nearly perpetual slave auctions. Occasionally, you see younger Hutts slithering along the slime-covered street, frequently with a small entourage of Gammorean bodyguards. It is far rarer to see one of the larger, less mobile Hutts travelling around on their repulsorlift sleds; these nearly always travel with large contingents of bodyguards of various sorts, and seem to make a point of disrupting the crowds as they pass by. Many of the Hutts you see seem to gather about a low, one-storied building with several windows that seem to release a constant stream of steam into the outside air; the Bilbousa mudbaths. Beyond the baths can be seen the much larger open-domed structure of the Bilbousa Spaceport, one of the busiest on Nal Hutta. The streets are filled with all sorts of alien races, ranging from Human, to Twi'lek, Bothan, Gamorrean, Rodian, Bith, and even the occasional Wookie. Most are either servants of the Hutts, or people who have come to Nal Hutta to do business with them, although it is well-known that the Hutts prefer to do business with outworlders on Nar Shaddaa, the so-called Smuggler's Moon, which can occasionally be glimpsed overhead amidst the smoggy clouds. A dark, oily rain falls almost constantly here, as almost everywhere else on this dreary planet. Moving through the throng is another repulsorsled, although this one smaller, more of a carriage surrounded by a group of Klatoonians. There is a canopy on it with veils covering who may be behind them. Balga is gliding across the square on his repulsorsled, surrounded by fawning slaves. From the roads winding off toward the palaces comes a procession of snarling Gammoreans, their armor shining as they keep a repulsorsled at the middle of the their throng surrounded. Upon the sled sits Jamba, a corpulent, slimy Hutt colored with dark greens and browns. And here comes Snabba the Hutt. Not much of one, he is small compared to many of those gathered, and sits on a small sled, guarded by only half a dozen Gamorreans. "Halt," Balga commands his slaves, and he brings his sled to a stop near to the Council chambers. He pauses and reaches into the slime jar on his sled, and pulls out a wriggling spiderlike creature. He stuffs it in his mouth, and licks his lips with his long tongue, as his eyes shift to watch some of the other nearby processions. The very non-Hutt sized repulsor sled comes to a hall near the council chambers as well and the silk curtains are pulled back. A Twi'lek woman steps out and down onto the ground, her hood covering most of her lekkus. She glances around at the gathering of Hutts and smile a bit to herself before she heads up to the Council. The Gamorreans surrounding Jamba's repulsorsled seem inspired to continue straight toward Balga's group without stopping before a deep, rumbling voice barks out, "Stop, you incompetent fools!" He lifts a stick at his side and an blue-white electric spark leaps the distance to the nearest of his Gamorrean guards, the armored dimwit falling to the pavement. He looks toward one of the other Gamorreans. "Clean that up." Arriving from Varl Way, atop his Repulsorsled, Lord Oggan is surrounded by numerous guards of different races. His 'sled makes its way slowly towards the Council Of Ancients. As he enters, his guards take up positions outside. Snabba's small sled continues forward, its advantage in maneuverability getting it around another Hutt's entourage. However, it stops forward progress behind Jamba and Balga's groups. Jamba's repulsorsled, surrounded by a horde of Gamorrean guards, is in line just behind Balga's to enter the council chambers. Following behind Jamba's group is Snabba. Balga pauses as he studies the gathering Hutts. His tail twitches slightly, and then he turns his attention to the Council Chambers. He barks something at his slaves, and the repulsorsled moves forward again, through the chamber entrance. Gorba slithers in, guarded merely by a pair of Gamorrean guards wielding axes. He prefers to undulate across the ground, forgoing the luxury of a repulsorsled to carry himself on his own muscles. Falling into line behind the others, he pauses to allow his amber eyes to survey the scene. Jamba zaps another Gamorrean with his cattle prod, and the procession continues up and into the council chambers. Council Chamber This is a vast, dimly lit chamber with high pillars and elegant statuary imported from around the galaxy. Around the chamber are set, evenly apart, a series of raised platforms, each inscribed with the name of one of the great Hutts. Only the oldest, fattest and richest Hutts from the most powerful clans have a station here, and the Gamorrean guards with their vibro-axes stand near the entryways, ensuring that no off-worlder or outsider enter here unbidden. The Council of Ancients is the official ruling body of the Hutts, but its formal meetings are rare, and membership in it more a symbol of prestige and power than of real political power. Only for very great matters do the Hutts trouble to gather here, and when they do, the proceedings are closed to all but the Ancients themselves who sit on the council. Two large Gammorean guards approch Balga, and grunt. A nearby translator droid moves towards Balga, and says, "You're entourage must leave." Rani has walked in, looking about her. She moves to a stop just in front of the raised platform with the name of the Hutt who used to rule Borgo Prime but met a rather unfortunate end some time ago. Noticeably she does not get onto the platform, but just stands there. Slowly, but surly, Oggan's repulsorsled moves into position. It turns slowly, allowing the Hutt to face the rest of the Council, as they slowly begin to assemble in the Council Chambers. Gorba arrives from City Center Gorba has arrived. Slowly, but surly, Oggan's repulsorsled moves into position. It turns slowly, allowing the Hutt to face the rest of the Council, as they slowly begin to assemble in the Council Chambers. Jamba's Gamoreans go scurrying outside when they are zapped with the cattle prod again, and Jamba directs his repulsorsled himself until it moves toward the proper platform. Balga reaches for another squirming insect from his slime jar as he moves his sled to its proper position. He halts, though, the wriggling thing clutched in his hands and dripping slime, as he spots the Twi'lek in the chamber. Gorba slithers through the door, flanked by a pair of Gamorrean guards with gleaming vibro-axes. He undulates over to his dais, forgoing the luxury of a repulsorsled and settling onto his rightful position. His amber eyes survey the chamber, examining each of the Hutts in turn. After the droid is done with Balga, it and a group of Gammorean move towards Gorba. Again, the Gammoreans grunt, and the droid says, "My lord, you entourage cannot be present during the meeting. They must leave Council Chambers." It then returns to its place. Snabba, perhaps once a great, corpulent being, seems to be smaller than the others as his sled is moved to his station. Still, he could probably suffocate several individuals at a time by rolling on them. The Gamorrean guards he has turn and flee as soon as his sled is set. "Ah, my apologies." Gorba rumbles, leaning over to whisper something in one of his guard's ear. The pair grunt and oink as they waddle off, axes in hand. "It slipped my mind" Balga dismisses his entourage as well, but continues to stare at the Twi'lek. The Twi'lek continue to stand in front of one of the platforms as the Hutts take theirs. She doesn't seem at all nervous either, more amused as she registers who is who. As the last of the Council Members take their places, at least the ones who are present, Oggan's sled moves forward on the platform. He lets go a loud snort, his large, buldging eyes moving from side to side, before beginning. "Members of the Clan of Ancients, before I begin with what it is I wish to speak of, I should make it known of the presence of an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit!" He says in Huttesse, "My ship's sensors picked up a shuttlecraft decending towards the planet while I was on approch. /Why/ are they here?!" He goes silent, his eyes watching the other Hutt's, and Twi'lek, waiting for an answer. In Huttese: Balga turns his attention to Oggan. "I know nothing of this Imperial presence," he says. "But it is the presence of this outworlder in our sacred chamber that concerns me." "I must agree with Lord Balga!" Jamba rumbles in Huttese, lifting a pudgy hand to point a slimy finger at Rani. "Why is that attending this meeting?" In Huttese: Rani looks at the attending Hutts with that soft smile and responds, particularly to Balga, "Because without my presence the Hutt Syndicate loses Borgo Prime ... its profits and all that goes with it. Lord Oggan is well aware of my position." She regards Oggan to allow for an explanation, falling silent. Gorba says nothing, hands clasped silently before him. His amber eyes regard the situation with mild amusement, a faint smirk on his large mouth. The smallish corpulence of Snabba makes no reply, content to watch and wait for an answer from Oggan, which it looks towards. The flab on Oggan begins to jiggle as he nods to Rani in response to her answer. "I am aware of her presence. The Twi'lek has the right to be in these chambers until the Council has decided who will replace the former Hutt that was on Borgo Prime, who 'retired' as she puts it. Another matter to be discussed." He shouts in Huttese. "But that is not why we are here. And the Council is avoiding the question! Why is the Empire in orbit of Nal Hutta?! Someone here must know why. And again, not the reason for us being here but it requires our attention! When an Imperial Star Destroyer appears in orbit of a world, it is not something to dismiss lightly!!!" In Huttese: Balga looks at Rani for a long moment, and then lets out a deep, rumbling Hutt laugh. He turns his attention to Oggan again. "If the Twi'lek is here at Lord Oggan's invitation, I will let that matter rest," he says, for the moment. "As for the Imperials, it is possible their business is with Nar Shaddaa. Perhaps they have chased a smuggler or fugitive there. If so, while still damaging to our interests, it might be best to treat with them and facilitate their search." "Whatever the Imperials intend to accomplish here," Jamba rumbles, "I do not believe we should take any action until we know their true intent." Rani nods her head to Balga at being so gracious, "Has anyone of you sent word to them to inquire what they are looking for. If a shuttle has landed, send an emissary to treat with them." In Huttese: Gorba closes his eyes, measuring his words carefully. "The situation with the Imperial Star Destroyer should not be a matter taken to seriously. My organization has been running patrols all across the space surrounding our planet, and the Smuggler's Moon, and the destroyer has not shown the least interest. It is not hampering travel, it is not doing anything. Thus, we should wait until it does something before responding." The Twi'lek shrugs, her voice small, "You mean like declaring quarantine on one of our worlds?" Then she falls silent. Rani's PDA chirrps as it receives a new message. In Huttese: Balga squirms upright and lets his full girth spread across his dias. "Lord Oggan," he says, anger brimming in his voice, "Please instruct your outworlder guest that though we suffer her presence at your invitation, she will remain silent until spoken to." He reaches his hand into his slime jar, and searches for another spider creature. "She is not one of us. She cannot act as one of us. As for the Imperials, we have made arrangements with them before when it has proven necessary. Their presence in our space is hardly cause for panic." Snabba looks back as a small, humanoid figure scurries into the room, then departs just as quickly. The Hutt's pudgy hands bring a small electronic device to him, and he looks up. "My sources speak of no destroyer in orbit, and they are currently in orbit! Why do you seek to decieve us, Lord Oggan? Or are you too daft to notice the Imperial vessel is missing?" Snabba practically roars, voice surprisingly booming for one his size. Jamba's eyes bulge as he swivels on his repulsorsled to face Snabba before turning back toward Oggan, spittle flying in large droplets from his mouth as he booms, "Lord Oggan! What is the meaning of this?" Gorba mutters something about hutts to a feeding frenzy. He falls silent, hands clasped patiently in front of him. Oggan looks to Gorba, then to Balga, and finally to Snabba. "You call me a liar, Lord Snabba?! I just arrived from off-world, sensors detected the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer in orbit! Sensors detected a shuttle decending to the planet! If you do not believe me, I would be more then glad to take you into orbit, and launch you into space to get a closer look!" He says in Huttese, or yells rather. He pauses for a moment, before continuing, "There is cause for concern, look what they pulled at Tatooine. I do not like the member of this Council will be singing the same tune if the Destoyer decided to board your ship, take your cargo and question your crews! So don't try and feed me a handful of Bantha fodder, because they are becoming more agressive. And /when/ they decide to move against us, do not come crawling to this Council for aide or to complain! There are other matters to discuss, if that is all on the Imperial matter which I will deal with." Rani listens to Oggan's outburst, nodding at the part about the destoyer definintely being there, but otherwise remains silent. "Lord Oggan!" Jamba's deep voice echoes across the chamber. "I accept on your offer! Take this council into orbit and show us this Star Destroyer so that we may see the situation with our own eyes." Oggan looks to Jamba, "The matter is behind us, Lord Jamba. There are more pressing matters to discuss. You can go look for yourself later." In Huttese: Balga finds a spider at last, and shoves it in his mouth. His long tongue licks his lips. He slams down his fist on a control stud on his repulsor sled, and barks something sharp and terse. In a moment, there is the sound of a reply over a comm channel. "My palace has just run an orbital scan," he says. "They report no imperial presence." Gorba lifts a commlink to his lips, muttering into it. Oggan snorts, eyeing certain members of the Council, "Then they have just departed. So be it." "How convenient," Jamba rumbles, eyes narrowing as a pudgy arm reaches for a Hutt-sized bowl of a sickly green liquid which he pours into his mouth. Oggan nods to Jamba, offering a Hutt-like smile. "Very convenient." He says, "But we must discuss the plan I have, and have discussed with certain members of this Council on the punishment towards the Klatooinians for the attempted assassination on me!" "Perhaps punishment for your own security is in order, Lord Oggan, to allow such a group to even attempt such a thing. With a fool such as yourself in charge, I would do something similar in their position." Snabba speaks, his contempt for Oggan clear. Smaller than most he may be, but he's precisely kind. In Huttese: Balga laughs another long, rumbling laugh. "Ho ho ho ho," he says. "First you distract us with phantom imperials," he says, continuing to laugh, "and now you seek help in gaining revenge on your enemies. Perhaps, Lord Oggan, your resources are not as great as rumor as made them?" Balga lets the question hang in the air for a moment, and licks his lips. Rani speaks up then, her voice strong but small compared to the others, "Lord Oggan has all the resources of Borgo Prime at his disposal concerning the Klatoonian incident at which I was present." Jamba's laugh echoes Balga's comment, and he downs another bowl of the oozing green liquid before his eyes turn toward Rani and he points a pudgy finger at her once more. "The resources of Borgo Prime are not yours to give!" With a grumble, Gorba speaks "No, esteemed cousin. But the resources of House Teilexu, with multimillion credit incomes DAILY are mine to give. And I pledge them to Lord Oggan." He snorts, amber eyes piercing bolts at Jamba Balga laughs again. "Lord Jamba speaks the truth," he says. "No offworlder may be permitted to seize a Hutt's operations and resources. It seems to me that our most pressing business is this...how to divide the resources of Borgo Prime among the clans. What was owned by Hutts must remain owned by Hutts." Rani glances at Oggan, no look of concern on her face. "My current ownership of Borgo Prime has it assurances. It will be given back into the hands of the Hutt only with my approval." She leans back slightly against the pedastel. Oggan moves his 'sled forward, nodding to Rani, "Thank you. But as for the members of this Council, have you not forgotten that Klatooine was, is, and will be a member of the Hutt Syndicate, and are our minions! Not to mention apart of the Treaty between us, the Nikto, and the Klatooinians that has been in effect for centuries! This act of disobidence happend to me, it can happen to you!" He pauses, "If we do not punish them, they will try this again. Rumors from Klatooine say there is a large group of Klatooinians rebelling against us. Trandoshan slavers cannot handle a full scale uprising of the entire planet! Action must be taken now!" He looks to Balga, "We deal with Klatooine, then we will deal with Borgo Prime. Until then, /vote/! Do we move against the Klatooinians, or do we sit here and continue this... pointless bickering? I do not want to see Klatooine slip away. Cheap, or even free labour is hard to come by these days." Gorba speaks into its commlink. "I vote that we deal with the Borgo Prime incident *now*," Jamba rumbles, voice louder than before. A slurping noise follows as he downs yet another bowl of greenness before contiuing. "You will not continue to distract us from the true matter at hand!" "I agree with Lord Jamba," Balga says. "We can settle the question of Borgo Prime now, and then each of us will know precisely what resources we will have available to treat with...other matters. But we cannot allow this outworlder to continue in ownership of Hutt property, to continue in overlordship of Hutt minions! You speak of our obligations, and of the danger of slaves slipping away from us, Lord Oggan. What dangerous signal to our slaves would we send if we accept that, in the event of a Hutt's death, a slave may rule?" Snabba nods his assent to Jamba and Balga, speaking up, "We vote on the Borgo Prime situation now. Then, perhaps we can allocate some of those resources to your aid, Lord Oggan." Gorba rumbles thoughtfully, awaiting the chance to speak his place, and make his vote. Rani remains silent this time, but still she smiles. She appears at least a little more intelligent then that as she watches Oggan. Oggan nods, "As you wish. We shall resolve the matter of Borgo Prime now. If you wish, I shall go personally to Borgo Prime, take control and asses its value and then report back to the Council. Satisfactory?" He looks to Balga. Balga blinks twice, and licks his lips. "Oh, ho ho ho," he laughs. "Wo ho ho ho ho. You would do that to please me, Lord Oggan? Take control of Borgo Prime's resources yourself, claim its wealth, its slaves and its facilities, and add them to your own, with no thought to the other clans? How...kind of you. I had not up to this time suspected you of such...philanthropic motives." Gorba speaks up finally, looking around the circle. "Enough of the simpering whining of this council. The Twi'lek is proving to be an acceptable, and profitable, leader. Why does it matter who holds the reins as long as a profit is being made." He snorts arrogantly. "The girl, non-hutt, seems to be doing just fine. I see no point in moving in someone who might very well be less competent. Rani's smile spreads a bit at Gorba's remark, shifting slightly on her feet as she regards Balga. Again, she says nothing, perhaps playing it smart this time as the fate of her base is decided. Jamba turns to face Gorba, pointing a pudgy finger toward him, a trail of green slime dripping from it to his repulsorsled. "What does it matter?" he asks, a note of astonishment entering the bass rumble of his voice. "She is doing just fine, you say.... Tell me, Lord Gorba.... Are you going to turn your operations over to this slave as well? You seem to think her a fine manager of *Hutt* assets." "Calling yourself an incompetent replacement for her, Gorba? Truly humble of you." Snabba asks, voice booming as he chuckles. "Her ownership should not be valid, it is Hutt property, and should be returned to us." Oggan continues to watch Balga, his eyes narrowing, his facial expression is plain. "I would take control of it on behalf of the Council, Lord, Balga. I would never dare try to do this for my own personal gain. Who do you think I am? I am not like you." He looks to Gorba, "I agree, Lord Gorba. But perhaps we can assign a... Hutt Observer for the time being, to satify /certain/ Council Members need to know what is going on there, even if they do not need to know! As it stands, the former Hutt who owned Borgo Prime left, leaving the Twi'lek in charge. She has proven herself, yes. She is not Hutt, I agree, and I agree that a Hutt should be incharge of what is ours. But does it really matter?" He stops as he listens to the others, "Order! Can we not go through a meeting without bickering! Let the Twi'lek control Borgo Prime! I am sure the members of the Council have better things to do with their time then to nit-pick about a /small/ piece of land owned by us! True?!" Rani's laughter is short and breaks in at the end of Oggan's speech. She quiets then and looks at the 'lords' bickering over her asteroid. "My dear Lords. Perhaps I might put an end to the debate?" Gorba smirks, bulbous eyes examining Snabba and then Jamba. "No, although I will most likely be leaving my holdings to my most capable Majordomo if I do not bear a child before my death. Unlike certain antiquated beliefs many of you share, I realize that there *are* competent businessmen that are not Hutts. You would do well to attempt to learn that, esteemed Council." He rumbles, small frame trembling with anger. "A Hutt observer is an acceptable solution, since it appears believed that she is incapable of running an organization." He finishes, looking to Rani to speak. Balga laughs again. "On this we agree, Lord Oggan. You are most assuredly NOT like me, a fact which you prove with each passing moment. I wonder that I had not noticed this dissimilarity before." He turns his attention to the council. "I propose that the Council be given a full accounting of the assets, holdings and facilities of Borgo Prime. Each clan that so desires must then make its case for a share of those assets, based on their own power and prestige. The Council will then divide the assets appropriately." He turns back to Oggan. "But as you have other things you wish to deal with, I would be agreeable to putting off the final dividing of those assets to a later date." A slurp as Jamba downs yet another bowl of green liquid, stacking the empty dish with the others at his side. "I second Lord Balga's motion," he rumbles simply. Oggan looks around at the other Council Members, "I agree with Lord Balga. Are there any objections to this motion?" "Agreed." Snabba calls from his platform, a wicked smirk spreading on his massive lips. Oggan nods, his flag moves with his body. "So be it. Lord Balga, I will leave it in your capable hands to find a neutral party to do the assesment of Borgo Prime. We will retire for the night and continue later. There is much we need to think about." Rani's voice becomes louder now and sharper, "You Lords will not be taking Borgo Prime through a vote." She takes a couple of steps away from the pedestal she was leaning against. Balga turns and looks at Rani briefly. Then he searches for the chamber's guards. "The outworlder speaks without invitation for the last time. I demand she be removed!" Gorba cringes, sighing softly. "You were instructed to be silent unless spoken too, Outsider," Jamba intones, stabbing a slimy finger in Rani's direction. And then, "I again second the motion of Lord Balga." Oggan moves forward in his 'sled, heading towards the exit. "It does not matter. The meeting is over. Return to your Palaces and think about what was said here. Good evening to you all." He continues on his way, without looking back. Balga watches Oggan depart. "Oh, I will think about what has been said here," he says quietly. "I will think of it, very much." Rani disregards the guards and begins to make her own way out after Oggan. Gorba says, "Ahh.. Mistress Twi'lek. Please remain to speak with me privately." Rani stops at the door and turns to look at Gorba. She seems to consider the request a moment, then turns and approaches Gorba's repulsorsled. Without a word, Snabba begins moving his repulsorsled towards the exit, calling out with a chuff to his guards. Gorba says, "I wish to praise you for your nicely maneuvered words. You are a skilled woman, as I am sure you are aware. I apologize for the.. ahh.. xenophobic, foolishness that seems to pervade this council of late. A byproduct of Imperial rule, no doubt." Balga licks his lips. He eyes Jamba for a moment across the chamber, and blinks several times. Then he looks back to the door where Oggan has just departed. At length he directs his repulsorsled toward it. Jamba chuffs, and a cloud of misty mucus is ejected from his monstrous nostrils before his large eyes catch Balga's. He smacks a large button on his repulsorsled, and the device slides from its perch to move toward the exit. category:Reach of the Empire Roleplaying Logs